<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Too Attached for Your Own Good, Eh? by Steamed_Tets</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25888054">Too Attached for Your Own Good, Eh?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steamed_Tets/pseuds/Steamed_Tets'>Steamed_Tets</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Property of Hate</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:41:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,007</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25888054</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steamed_Tets/pseuds/Steamed_Tets</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You won't outright admit that you're attached, but deep down you know you are. But being attached can be awfully scary can't it?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Too Attached for Your Own Good, Eh?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>RGB shuttered, shaking off the jitters he had from the dream he had just so rudely had. After gripping his head in his hands he looked around quickly to figure out where Hero was, knowing full well that she knew not to sleep too close to him for this exact reason. But the girl was nowhere to be found. That worried him more than he’d care to honestly admit. Quickly getting to his feet, scanning the area once again proved that he was correct in his first scan and that Hero was nowhere to be seen. Considering they were on a reasonably flat plateau, with little to obstruct the field of vision, this only made RGB’s panic spike even higher, yellow ink pouring off the edge of his face in an almost constant drip. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“H-Hero?” He called, yet the silence was the only answer he received, “Hero, where are you?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>No response yet again. The monster snapped his fingers, his bamboo cane in his hand within the second as tightened and released his fists, a nervous tick he supposed. He needed to find Hero, but that was easier said than done when his head was stuffed up with dreams and he had no earthly idea as to where she had gone. Or where to even start looking for her. He sighed and started walking, there was no way he’d find her just by standing around, even though she should have been fairly easy to spot on the wide plateau. Regardless, RGB pressed on, more nervous than he thought he ought to be. He could practically hear Madras in the back of his mind making fun of him for having gotten so attached, and his own retort back at how he hadn’t gotten attached, he was naturally worried, this world needed Hero after all. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Not that he would ever dare to admit that </span>
  <em>
    <span>he</span>
  </em>
  <span> needed her just as badly, certainly not. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>On he pressed, keeping an eye, er, a screen out for any sign of the lost girl. The walk both frustrated and scared him. He honestly wasn’t sure what he’d do with himself if he lost her. On one hand, he’d lost plenty of heroes before, and the task only got harder and harder with each new hero. But the fact remained that he was, undeniably, very attached to the little girl he’d plucked out of her bunk bed, and the mere fact he was so attached only served to frustrate and scare him more. He was coming to the edge of the plateau now and though it wasn’t steep, it was quite a hill into the surrounding forest. Something that normally filled the telly head with relief suddenly filled him with overflowing amounts of dread. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If he couldn’t find her on the plateau, how in heaven’s name was he supposed to find her in here?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Still, down the hill and into the forest he went. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The shade of the trees blocked out the light from the multiple suns that hung in the sky currently and made it a great deal cooler down here than it had been on the plateau. That was a huge step up in RGB’s personal opinion. At least down here there wasn’t an immediate chance of him risking a short circuit again. Plus the shade made it a tad easier to see, he only hoped that would help him find Hero sooner. He tried calling for her again and again with no luck. Which, of course, only served to worsen his ever growing anxiety. He could feel the anxiety starting to get to him and it was beginning to tire him out to the point of exhaustion. He leaned against one of the trees and slid down to sit on the ground, anxiety fully starting to get the better of him as he glanced around into the trees, hoping for a sign. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“RGB?” A voice called just to his right.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His head snapped up in shock, only to see Hero, button nose, gloved hands, green shorts, and all standing over him. She smiled softly and waved at him as he jumped to his feet, yellow ink practically flooding off the edge of his face in shock. Before he could even fully realize what he was doing he scooped her up into a near bone-crushing hug. (Provided the girl still had bones anyway.) Hero hugged him back tentatively. Mostly in confusion as he would later find out. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Where on earth have you been?! I’ve been worrying myself sour over you! The protection on my wires is going to peel off one of these days if I keep worrying all the time.” He shouted, holding her ever closer, realizing that, for the sake of saving face, he shouldn’t be doing that. But to hell with it, he was attached and he was worried sick about her and he didn’t care who knew anymore. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Upon freeing her face from the clutches of his shoulder she finally spoke up, “Why, RGB, you didn’t miss me that much, did you? I wasn’t gone that long! I was just following this sort of weird bug creature around but lost it not long after I got into the forest that’s all!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He kept his arms around her in a tight hug, afraid that if he even thought about letting go that she’d disappear all over again. He didn’t even have the energy to be mad, only relieved that she was okay and back safe and sound. When asked about it later, he had no means to deny the entire hug had happened, in fact, Hero would have gone as far as to say that he seemed proud of himself for it. Heaven knows why considering the immense panic that preceded it. Still though, during the event, Hero thought it was nice. Not so much having to calm RGB down afterward, but the hug itself. He’d come a long way in such a short amount of time, at least she thought he had, and for that, she could be grateful.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>